


Username: InfernalHeir

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Long One Shot, One Shot, Online stalking, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Ramsay is a jealous boy, Stalker, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Tumblr request, Yandere, You Belong with Me, creep!Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: You are a terribly shy girl who keeps a blog online. When you confess that your crush has asked you out, one particular user can't seem to let you be with him. InfernalHeir keeps sending you messages to the point of harassment. What happens when his threats become real?





	Username: InfernalHeir

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I decided to combine two fic requests into one. 
> 
> 'Is it possible to have a Ramsay x reader where the reader is excruciatingly shy and Ramsay’s interested in her and basically follows her around and harasses her all while she’s (awkwardly) trying to get away. The ending is your choice. Creator’s freedom. I don’t mind if there’s smut or not. Thank you!' (Meg)
> 
> AND
> 
> 'Hiiiii! Can I request some college!au fluff with Ramsay (well, as much as it can be written with him) based on Taylor Swift song You belong with me? With Rams as Tay-Tay lmfao? I’m in need of some Ramsay creepy love in my life' (Anon)

You pressed ‘post’ on your most recent blogpost detailing yet another day in the thoughts of your mind. Of course, not many people would read about another female college student, but you had your followers. Some were your friends who enjoyed your writing, others were book nerds, but you loved them all. 

One person would always comment and like your posts, but you never knew who. You asked your friends, but all of them claimed it wasn’t them. You clicked on the profile only to learn that this user had no posts of their own. Only their username: InfernalHeir. 

Some days the user bothered you. Asking personal questions you’d rather not answer. Other times InfernalHeir would be sweet. Complimenting your writing, intelligence, and kindness. Still, you’d wondered who it was. 

*Ding! Ding!* 

A notification on your phone went off, and there it was. ‘InfernalHeir has liked your post’. You shrugged it off and turned in for the night. You had an early exam in the morning in American Western History. Some students preferred to stay up late, but you enjoyed your early bedtime. You curled up with another book and a cup of warm tea.

The next morning, you walked out of your first class feeling slightly defeated. A fast-talking, excited blonde walked alongside you.

“Can you believe that? Another Disney Channel star going into rehab,” she shook her head and stared at her phone. “That’s sad. That says something about Disney. Geez. What do you wanna do for lunch?”

“Gabe?” you replied.

“Oh right! Gabe! I almost forgot,” she said. “This is why I have you. I swear to god I wouldn’t survive without you. I’ll text Gabe back. Think he’ll meet us in the dining hall?”

Hillary was the type of friend who went out and partied every weekend. She was also the friend who had too many friends on facebook. Most people envied you for being her very best friend. Hillary stuck to you like Shaggy stuck to sandwiches. She was your only true friend, and you loved her dearly.

“So, Gabe texted us back. He’s down with the dining hall. But, he’s not alone. He’s got people with him. Including Tony,” Hillary wiggled her eyebrows. Your face started to turn red. You tried to hide yourself in your books. “You gotta talk to him!”

“I don’t know,” your voice trailed off.

“Oh come on! He totally likes you!” Hillary kept talking. “And you guys would be such a cute couple! Seriously! Like think of every bookish, quiet girl, right? And then think about like every athletic dude, right? Like you guys are Hollywood-movie-dream couple, ok? You have to talk to him!” 

“You really think he likes me?” you said with a little bit of confidence.

“Honey! It’s so obvi!” Hillary threw her hands in the air. “He smiles at you all the time. He always likes your pics on Instagram. Like do you need any other sign?”

You smiled to yourself as you both walked through the doors of the dining hall. You saw Gabe from a mile away. His purple afro stood out against everyone else in the room. He wore a shirt stained with all different colors of paint. The college basketball team surrounded him and Tony. Tony stuffed his mouth full of spaghetti and meatballs.

“Gabe!” Hillary shouted out. A smile came to Gabe’s face.

“There’s my big girl! What’s up, mama?!” Gabe laughed and embraced Hillary. She giggled. 

“You gotta stop callin’ me mama!”

“I’ll stop calling you mama when you stop cookin’ like my Mama, alright?” Gabe flirted with her. “What’s up, Y/N?” 

You smiled and nodded at Gabe. Hillary tried to drg you to parties all of the time. She simply couldn’t understand why you hated people. People were great! Gabe would stick up for you when you ran out of excuses for Hillary. He knew you were only just shy. Gabe nodded back at you. 

“Y/N!” Tony shouted for you. He patted a seat next to him. You glanced back at Hillary who pushed you Tony’s way. You happily took your seat next to him. Tony smelled of the woods at midday and apples baking into a pie. Every time you sat close to him, you wished you could give him a long hug. 

“Hi,” you managed to say.  
“Hey you,” Tony nudged you. “How are you today?” You felt butterflies in your tummy. Their wings tickled your insides. It brought a big smile to your face.

“I’m good,” you smiled.

“Good. Good,” Tony nodded, smiling back. Every day it was like this. A smile here. A question there. Your shyness prevented you from doing any actual talking to Tony. He made you nervous. If you messed up in front of him, you’d fear you would never show your face in front of him again. Days like this made you feel helpless in every sense.

You started to write your daily blog post for the night. A familiar song came on your Spotify, and you smiled because the timing was too perfect.

_Hi everyone!_

_I can’t help myself anymore. If I don’t put this into writing, I might explode! There’s this guy I can’t stop thinking about. He’s tall and sweet and every time I see him I wanna just collapse into his arms and never leave. I feel so ~helpless~ (Ah! AH! Hamilton reference anyone??) And its sooooooooooooooooooo perfect that Taylor Swift started to play. Now, I’m listening to You Belong With Me, and fuck! These feels guys!! I really think we belong together so much. Its just I cant fucking talk to him. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kill me._

_If anyone out there can tell the girls who reads too much how to actually flirt with another dude please help._

You pressed ‘post’ and your thoughts went live to the Internet. It wasn’t long after until you started to get comments from people. 

LilyRose29: Try talking about movies! Guys always have movies they wanna talk about.

Potterhead4Ever: Slide into his Dmsssssss

HilsBils: I swear to God!!!!!!!!!! If you don’t talk to tomorrow I’m telling on you.

You chuckled at Hillary’s comment. She loved drama and you bet she wasn’t kidding either. You made a mental note that Hillary would put you and Tony together somehow and force you to say something other than ‘I’m good’. You refreshed the page to find a new comment at the bottom.

InfernalHeir: If he’s jock, he only wants to fuck you and leave you. He doesn’t deserve you.

Your stomach turned a bit at the hateful comment. It was comments like this that made you wonder who the frick this user was. They will say awful things like this, but then compliment you as if you were some perfect coffee shop girl au. You hated it, but it made you think. Tony was on the college basketball team. He was a jock, and they had a certain reputation. 

The next day, you took a trip to the bookstore. Every Saturday, you slowly wandered around a bookstore and let yourself drink in the different worlds and discoveries and lives and deaths of everything and everyone. It was your time to yourself and you loved every second of it. You let your coffee warm your hands as you skimmed through cooking books. 

You heard a book drop nearby and you jerked your head around to see. Picking up the book was a familiar face. His messy brown hair and startling stare stuck out. Ramsay Bolton. Hillary told you some odd things about him. How he would talk about himself, yet no one seemed to know anything concrete about him. How rich his family was. Hillary had secretly confessed that she thought he would shoot up the place if anyone ever said ‘no’ to him.

He looked your way as he picked up the book, and stayed there when the book returned to the shelf. Ramsay didn’t move. Feeling something off, you left the bookstore early. 

The next week was filled with even more butterflies from Tony. Both of you texted back and forth. Mostly gifs and memes, but you texted him. He even studied with you! It wasn’t until Friday when you and Tony were left alone at a party when he asked you out. You immediately squealed and told the Internet what happened. You felt like your heart beat a thousand times over. Saturday came again, and you did your ritual.

The bookstore smelled of candles burning and musty air. It made you wonder if anyone has made a candle that smelled of old books yet. You bumped into someone in front of you. Before you could mumble your apology, you noticed the same blue eyes from the Saturday before.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Ramsay said. His intense stare caught you frozen. “What do you have there?”

“Two books,” you said quickly. You glanced at the exit. It wasn’t too far.

“About what?” Ramsay tried to get a closer look by coming closer to you. 

“Nothing important,” you darted towards the door before e could say anything else. Of course, you told Hillary the whole thing.

“No way!” she said, pinning her hair up from tonight’s party. “You gotta stay away from him. He gives me the creeps.” 

Tony held your hand at the party, but he didn’t ask you to dance. Both of you were in agreement that you were both bad dancers.

“Hey, uh, can I get you a drink?” he asked you. You nodded enthusiastically. When Tony left you sitting by yourself, someone else took his spot.

“Is he bothering you?” Ramsay asked. Shocked that he was here at the party, you cowered away from him. He got closer to you. “I mean it. Is he bothering you?”

“No,” you said. You looked away from him, hoping he would leave.

“You can tell me.” Ramsay didn’t take the physical hint from you. “I can make him leave if you want me to.”

“Hey!” you both heard. Tony held two drinks in his hand and glared at Ramsay. “The fuck you doing?”

Ramsay stood up slowly. You watched them stare each other down until Ramsay slowly walked away from you. You took the drink from Tony as he walked you away into a more private space. 

“You good? Did he bother you?” Tony asked you. His eyebrows knitted while he waited for your response.

“Yeah. I don’t really like him,” you told him in confidence.

“Yeah. No one does,” Tony continued. “You tell me if he bother you again, ok? I got you, babygirl.” You smiled at his new nickname for you. Babygirl. You repeated it in your head over and over. When you logged into your blog again, you found a private message. 

InfernalHeir: you've got a smile that could light up this whole town // I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a boy like that.

You closed your laptop as you mouthed some curse words. Lyrics from You Belong With Me. Who was InfernalHeir and how did they know you and Tony were together tonight? 

You tried not to put any energy into the idea. Or anything that InfernalHeir did, but this was getting personal. You sat in the library with Tony. Each of you worked on your own essay. Well, at least you did. Tony scrolled from meme to meme to meme. You typed away on a paper until you got an airdrop notification.

‘Item from “InfernalHeir”

You opened it up to see another set of lyrics from Taylor Swift’s song. Along with a more personal message.

_I know your favorite songs_  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me 

_Think Tony knows you? He doesn’t know you like I do._

InfernalHeir knew who Tony was. You looked around the library and saw other students just studying or pretending to study like Tony was. You slammed your laptop and started to pack your things.  
“Hey, hey, hey! What’s wrong, babygirl?” Tony asked, slowing you down. You bit your lip.

“You’re gonna think its stupid.” You responded to him. You didn’t like feeling vulnerable like this. 

“Try me,” Tony said. You told him the story of InfernalHeir and their comments, including the most recent one now. Tony hugged you tight.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “That’s messed up. That’s really messed up. There’s no way you have enemies. You’re too quiet for that. Can you think of anyone who doesn’t like you?”

You shook your head. You had very limited friends. You wouldn’t do or say anything too terrible about anybody. Tony assured you it was only some internet troll who got off on doing stuff like this to people. Both of you decided to do dinner by yourselves, leaving the usual friend group behind.

Tony and you giggled and flirted in each other’s company at a 50’s themed diner. You shared a cookies and cream milkshake as you threw fries at one another. He held your hand more and escorted you back to his car where both of you saw his front tire punctured and flatted. A quickly written note was attached to the knife in the tire.

_“Memorizing you is as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song.”_

“Oh fuck no!” Tony became livid. “This is enough. This is seriously fucking enough. This dude is done.”

“Wait, how do you know it’s a guy?” you asked.

“Oh, I bet I fucking know which one too,” Tony scrolled through his phone. You wanted to ask tony what he meant, but you heard Gabe on the other end of the line. Each of them cussed and revved each other up. Next thing you knew, Tony threw back two vodka shots before getting into a car with Gabe and their drug dealer.

“What’s going on?” you asked, more worried than ever. “What did you mean you knew who InfernalHeir was?”

“Hey, don’t worry babygirl,” Tony winked. “He won’t be bothering you anymore after this. I promise.” His warm lips collided with yours and you felt the world melting slowly away like your favorite candle. The car sped away and you silently hoped everything was OK.

The weekend passed without anything from Tony or InfernalHeir. It bothered you, but it also brought you relief. You laughed to yourself remembering a certain wizard’s words: ‘You’re gonna suffer, but you’re gonna be happy about it.’ Ronald Weasley’s words couldn’t be truer. You paced in your room Monday night. You texted Tony and posted another blog post and waited to see who would respond first. 

You stared at your computer for a while until you heard your phone text song go off. You felt a sense of relief. You knew tony would text you back. He was right. InfernalHeir wouldn’t bother you again. You unlocked your phone and saw that the newest text was not sent from Tony.

Unknown: You didn’t think it would be that easy to be rid of me, did you? 

A dreadful feeling settled in your heart. You knew it was InfernalHeir. It had to be. You turned off your phone and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day. Nothing to worry about. Tomorrow would be fine.

First, you heard Tony was in the hospital. Then, Gabe refusing to tell Hillary where he was last Saturday. More unknown texts were sent to your phone. 

You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me. You belong with me.

It made your stomach turn. You started to feel trapped. You hadn’t made a single post in three days. Your irl friends understood why. Internet fans asked if you were okay.

Potterhead4Ever: are you okay?

CaptainCronch: Sending good vibes and hugs!

But, someone else texted your phone. The one person that kept on terrorizing you. You saw the unknown number and their text.

_Why did you stop posting? Was it something I did?_

The anger built up in you like nothing else. You weren’t the type that was easy to anger, but you had enough. Your fingers typed faster than they ever did before. You could feel color rushing your face as you pressed send to InfernalHeir. He responded back immediately.

Unknown: What if we meet? I can explain everything.

You: Why should I give you that chance? 

Unknown: Because I love you. 

The four words shocked you. It chilled the room and made your heart beat faster than it ever did before. No one ever told you that. You never had a boyfriend. You’ve kissed boys, but never a boyfriend. Your thumbs hovered over your keyboard. Your head seemed like television static. Everything was fuzzy and not a single coherent thought was there. Luckily for you, InfernalHeir texted you first.

Unknown: Please say yes. I don’t want to do anything bad to you. If you don’t say yes, I’m gonna have to resort to desperate measures. Please don’t make me go that far. Look outside. I left you something.

You dropped your phone on your bed. You slowly made your way to the door and opened it. The creaking noises disturbed the stillness of the college dorm room corridor. On your door, there was a single rose. The thorns were not removed and another note was attached to it. In a quick scrawl of handwriting, you read the note.

_Every single day_  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you 

You must have been fucking crazy. You considered putting yourself into therapy as you passed the psychology section in the bookstore. It was the only place that made you feel safe enough to meet someone here. Hillary texted you that she and Gabe got into another fight. She wondered what you knew about that particular Saturday night. As much as you wanted to tell your best friend the truth, you had to find a way to cover for Gabe.

You: I promise you he wasn’t with any girls. Him and the guys did something. It had nothing to do with girls. 

When you looked up from your phone, you saw Ramsay Bolton approaching you. You felt your heart racing as if your body was telling you to run. He closed the space between you.

“Hello there, babygirl,” he smiled at you. You looked past him.

“Not now, please. I’m meeting someone here,” you said. Ramsay tucked his finger beneath your chin and moved your attention to him.

“I know.” He said. The sudden realization hit you hard.

“You’re InfernalHeir?” you asked. He nodded with a smirk. 

“I am.”

You felt your anger and confusion bubbling up inside of you. You wanted to take your nails and scratch his face out. You wanted to ask him why. You wanted to hug him for all of the kind things he would say about you. You wanted to slap him.

“Why?” was all that came out of you. “Why me?”

“I have done some awful things to your boyfriend and you ask me why?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you said. Ramsay cocked his eyebrow.

“Oh,” he reacted with a smile on his face. “Tony’s not your boyfriend.”

“No.”

“But you do want one though.”

“What?”

“I’ve read all your posts. Your thoughts. Your dreams. Your silly little heart wants someone to love. My silly little heart wants yours.”

“You think I want you?” Your anger took over your mind. “After everything you’ve said? After everything you’ve done? Tony’s in the hospital!”

“And to think he did that for a girl who doesn’t consider him to be her boyfriend,” Ramsay smirked. He backed you into the wall. His arm blocked you from the exit door. “I’ve heard your cries for love. I can answer them. I can cherish you and love you for all of my days.”

“And if I don’t let you?”

“Then, I’ll take you if I have to. I won’t let anyone else have you. I can’t let that happen, babygirl,” Ramsay’s smile cut you more than it calmed you. Ramsay tilted your head up as his lips brushed yours. You felt something inside of you burn. You moved along with the kiss and deepened it. Ramsay’s passion met yours as he held you there. His fingers entangled in your hair. When Ramsay finally broke the kiss, he took a breath and his eyes dilated when he looked ta you again. “I love you so much. Don’t make me hurt you.”


End file.
